


[podfic] Go The F*ck To Sleep, Sherlock

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 7 mins, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Fluff, Format: Streaming, M/M, Parody, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Go The F*ck To Sleep, Sherlock' by primroseshows read aloud.</p><p>Do you know the bedtime storybook called "Go the Fuck to Sleep"? Yeah, that one! WELL, UH. So this is exactly what you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Go The F*ck To Sleep, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go the Fuck to Sleep, Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243243) by [primroseshows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primroseshows/pseuds/primroseshows). 



Length: 7 mins  
Stream:  


Download full: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?fclnc96cec1ett2) (3.5MB) 

Also, have this 'making of' commentary:  


**Author's Note:**

> This reading was inspired by Noni Hazelhurst's reading of 'Go the fuck to sleep'. [Please check it out](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xtcB457jqQ), it's brilliant!


End file.
